


Drive Me Crazy

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cute, DriverMickey, Fun, Gallavich, LawyerIan, M/M, Sexy, Sexytimes, Smut, Tension, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: prompt: Ian is an extremely successful and wealthy lawyer. His personal driver moved away so he asks his assistant to hire a new driver. When Mickey gets hired for this job, he tries his best to be professional and respectful but he cant help road raging sometimes (ian finds it completely hilarious while mickey gets flustered because god damn his boss is hot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time with ending this...so ya never know. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this. :P 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, all of that good stuff. I love all of you. If you're waiting on something from me, it's coming. In between work atleast. 
> 
> Much love.

prompt: Ian is an extremely successful and wealthy lawyer. His personal driver moved away so he asks his assistant to hire a new driver. When Mickey gets hired for this job, he tries his best to be professional and respectful but he cant help road raging sometimes (ian finds it completely hilarious while mickey gets flustered because god damn his boss is hot)

\--

What had landed Mickey Milkovich in this situation? What situation you ask? We will get to that in a minute. The fact had been plain and simple…he needed a fucking job. One of those legit jobs you file taxes for and prove to the government,  his P.O, and most of all that bitch of an ex-wife of his, that he was an upstanding, reformed, American Citizen. So the under the table jobs weren’t going to cut it anymore, not if he wanted to keep his cushy ass out of jail.   Just one more thing that he had to do because life fucking sucked.

Getting a job in the first place had proven difficult, because who the fuck…besides some bullshit factory job was going to hire an ex-convict, ex-pimp, current southside thug. He had been getting fucking frustrated, and at this point, he was filling out the applications just anticipating when they would lock him up again, or take away his rights to his kid. His fucking kid. The bitch who he had once been married too…not by choice I might add, was all high and mighty now that she married some rich dufus on the northside, and became a fucking…green card carrying, on her way to being a citizen. So she hired a lawyer to try to keep his kid away from him unless he could prove he could provide for the little guy. Fuck her, and her rich pretensious asshat of a husband too.

He was more than shocked when he had gotten a phone call back, from some driving service he had applied at. One of those agencies,, who promised to find you a job, but never fucking came through…right? Well wrong, apparently, this said rich asshat, had no problem having a driver from the southside with a record. So it wasn’t like he had many fucking options in the matter.  He showed up for his first day of work completely underdressed, to which the bitch of a woman, who was apparently the guy’s assistant, had told him as much. While he was informing her, he didn’t have the money to buy whatever monkey suit she planned on him getting, that’s when he walked out…and that’s when his life got turned the fuck upside down.

The man casually strolled out of his fucking house…house…yeah, that’s what they called it but the place was a mansion in all rights as far as Mickey was concerned and he hadn’t even seen the inside of the place as of yet.

“Just have Mark take him to the place, Jenny.”  He said in an annoyed tone shutting the woman up for a total of one whole second.

“But Mr. Gallagher, it is required…” and then the man looked up from his phone with a warning in his eyes. “Of course sir.” She said without needing a word to be spoken.

Mickey, on the other hand, was in awe. The man standing in front of him was at the very least a tall glass of holy fuck. Tall, muscular, hot as all fuck. His red-hair perfectly placed, like every other inch of him. The guy was apparently a high profile lawyer or so the lady at the agency was told. He was no bullshit, you did what you were told and you didn’t argue, but he paid his employee’s well. 

“Mark will take you to get attire, I will pay for it, You will be back, in one hour, he will show you the car. And I Jenny here, will give you a rundown of what I expect. No exceptions.” And that’s all he had said before he disappeared again.

That was the first time Mickey Milkovich had ever met Ian Gallagher…and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last.

\--

Over the next few weeks, Mickey would show up whenever he was needed, Ian would come out and get into the car, and tell him where to drive and Mickey would. That was it. He didn’t get out of the car and go into the house. Per…Jenny from hell’s instructions, and he didn’t ask any questions or make conversation. Also another rule, but he didn’t give a shit about that, he preferred not to have to try and talk to the man. Hot or not, he was still a rich asshole, who if given the chance, he would have nothing to do with said man. That’s what he kept telling himself..   Ian didn’t usually show much emotion, he was always on his phone or on calls, or whatever. And Mickey tried his absolute damnest to behave himself. Which proved to be the hardest thing to do, when driving around the streets of Chicago. He had done quite well for himself the first few weeks, always watching what he was saying but like all good things, it must come to an end.

Fucking idiot drivers. Mickey would blame them, for the situation he was currently in. Someone had almost slammed into him, so of course, the curse words kept flying, and he had almost gotten out of his car, but he didn’t need to…the asshole strolled up to the window, thinking he was going to issue some threats…yeah, fucking right. He was gonna be fired anyway.

“Listen here you pencil dick prick, I will give you two seconds to turn the fuck around before I get out of this car…and beat the holy fuck out of you. Don’t test me.” He says glaring at the man, who stared for a minute and walked away.  Now he had to think of how to make this better with his boss who hadn’t said anything from the back seat. He sighed.

“Yeah I know, I’m fired. Would you like to call the agency, or wait until the end of the day,” he said when he finally pulled up at Ian’s work.  Ian just kept looking up to the front seat and then he did the one thing that Mickey didn’t expect and he laughed. Not just a small laugh but a full-on, beautiful, all-consuming laugh. And Mickey usually would have told him to fuck off, but he couldn’t help but just turn around and stare at the man, who was laughing.

“You have really amazing eyes,” Ian spoke and Mickey’s eyes widened. What. The. Fuck.  Ian seemed to realize what he said and his own eyes widened and he shook his head. “You aren’t fired. Be back for lunch. I’m sure I'll be ready to stab these fuckers in the eye by then.” And with that, he was out of the car. He was in shock. First, he didn’t get fired, then Ian said something about his eyes…and then…he spoke in a way…that if mickey wasn’t mistaken…people like Ian just didn’t do.  How was it that hearing Ian curse for the first time, turned him the fuck on? What the fuck Milkovich.

 

 

Everything was back to normal when mickey pulled up to take Ian home. Ian was back to being all business which was a little easier for Mickey to handle. He could handle driving the car to Ian’s home and then heading home himself to have some beers and play video games.  Tomorrow was his day off and he had his son, finally, the bitch was letting him see Yevgeny, and he was going to have a good day with his son.  He parked the car in the circle driveway and waited for Ian to get his things together, so he could park the car, and get his own dingy car out of the garage. As nice as driving this expensive BMW was, it was just for when he was escorting Ian. And he sure the hell wouldn’t take it to his neighborhood.

“Wait, just a second. Come up to the house after you park the car before taking off.” Ian says getting out of the car.

“Why?” Mickey asks, earning a look from Ian…a look that said he wasn’t used to being questioned, not out of a courtroom anyway. But mickey didn’t understand, he wasn’t supposed to go in the house, it was one of Jenny’s long list of fucking rules.

“Left your pay in the house. Just come on up to the house. I’ll grab it. I’ll meet you in the foyer, my sister will let you in.

\--

\--

Mickey walked up the long walkway and took a look at the house. He had never been up this far, and as stunning as it looked from far away, it was even more so from up close and personal. Definitely a place in his younger days he would have loved to live in…or rob, whatever.  Mickey wasn’t the same man he had been when he was younger, but it didn’t mean he wanted to be anywhere near this stuffy house. He was thankful for the reminder of what Ian’s world was and what his was. He rang the doorbell and waited.  The door swung open and he almost coughed.  The woman standing in front of him, looked like she belonged here only a little more than he did. It wasn’t that she was dressed down, in fact, she had a nice pants suit on, make-up perfectly placed and her hair pulled back, but there was something about her. Something familiar. Even her facial expression, when he had met Ian’s assistant, she was stuffy, pretentious, thought she was better than  him but this girl didn't. She moved aside and let him in, and smiled warmly at him.

“The new driver right?” She asked before stuffing a half-eaten sandwich in her mouth. He chuckled at that. Seemed like something he would do honestly.

“Uh yeah. I’m Mickey.” He says and she nods.

“Got a last name, Mickey?” She asks and he sighs. This was the northside, right? It wasn’t like many people overhear came across his family right?

“Milkovich.” He says lightly and she coughs.

“Milkovich?” She asks tilting her head at him.

“Debs…are you interrogating my staff?” Ian says coming down the long white staircase into the foyer.

“Of course not, just introducing ourselves. Mr. Milkovich, I’m Debbie Gallagher.” She says warmly. “any relation…to iggy and mandy?” she asks and he looks at her strangely. She knew his siblings.

“My siblings…how do you know them?” He asks. And Ian chuckles. 

“Don’t remember the Gallaghers?” He says. And Mickey’s mind flashes to a house on Wallace, with kids, and an old drunk. There is no way that was them though. Coming from that to…this.

“Like as in Frank?” He asks.

“That’s my dad,” Debbie says.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be Debbs?” Ian says looking at his sister who smirks.

“Mmm, yes I do. As a matter of fact.  It was nice to meet you, Mickey, …if you see mandy, tell her to give me a call. It’s been too long.”  She says and hugs her brother. “Ian, family dinner this weekend, be there…Fiona has been worried.” She says.  And he rolls his eyes. “and you know when she gets worried she shows up.” Ian nods at her, and she is off out the door.

“Sorry about that. She’s a curious one.” Ian says.  Mickey nods and glances around the foyer of the house.  The Piano is sitting beside the stairs and he wonders why you would have a piano in the front of the house like that, but he shrugs it off.

“No problem. So you said, something about my check.” He says.

“Oh yes…sorry I had a call when I got in. come on in, and l'll step into my office. “ Mickey shrugs as they step further into the house. There is a big living room they enter. One of those living rooms that looks like if you touched it,  something would break. Ian seemed to notice Mickey’s reaction and laughed.

“Not my favorite room in the house. It’s really just for looks and business. Back this way, you can chill in the other living room.  Yeah, he actually said that. OTHER living room.  But what they came to down the hall, past A huge dining room, and a lot of doors was another living room. A living room that seemed much more normal.  The couch actually looked like it had been sat on, and there was a tv, and a small kitchen in the corner, with a fridge and a sink.  “This should do much better, my office is just off of this room over there,” Ian said pointing.  “Make yourself comfortable. There’s beer in that fridge over there if you want one.” He says stepping into the other room. Mickey contemplates having a beer, but then he shrugs, couldn’t hurt anything.

Of course, Ian was taking forever, probably got another call. He couldn’t imagine being that busy all the time. He was just relaxing with a beer and some tv, with his feet kicked up on the coffee table.

“What are you doing in here?”  Jenny asked from the doorway, staring at him with that fucking look again. “and just lounging around like you live here, no less. Drinking beer that doesn’t belong to you…I will have your job for this.” And Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Go ahead and try it sweetcheeks. Ian let me in. He’s in his office.” He said and she huffed and walked to the back. He went on with doing what he was doing, he considered leaving, but fuck her.  He smirked a little when he heard the voices coming from the office. Or rather Ian’s voice.

“Jenny…He’s fine. Let him have the damn beer. He’s off the clock, right now he’s my guest and you will treat him as such. Now go home.” Ian’s stern, deep and commanding voice filtered the room, and Mickey did not think that was sexy, he did not have to adjust his spot from the couch.  Shortly after, Ian came into view and Jenny was nowhere in sight.

“Here I have your check. Sorry about that.” Ian says coming into view and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. His clothes were changed now and Mickey wondered if his bedroom was down that hall. And Ian out of the suits…Mickey decided as nice as professional Ian looked, this was much better.  Ian handed over the check and his hand brushed Mickey’s and Mickey had to pull his hand back quickly.

“Uh, yeah…thanks. I should be going. Thanks for the beer.”

“Actually there was something I wanted to ask you...” Ian starts and Mickey looks over into those eyes, those emeraldesque deep eyes.  “I have this thing tomorrow morning and I need a driver…I know it's your day off…but I’d pay you extra…” Ian says and Mickey groans. If it was any other day he would jump at the chance. And he hoped it wouldn’t cause him to lose his job.

“I can’t.” He says.

“Oh. Ok. I get it. Day off. Sacred. I’ll call the service. Just thought I’d ask.  I’d rather just have one person…anyway. Thanks for waiting.” Ian says kind of sad. And Mickey wants to give in, he does.

“Look, man, any other time, it wouldn’t be a problem, not usually. But the ex…is actually letting me have the kid tomorrow, and I really miss him. He wants to hear all about this fancy new job and all. I can’t bail on him.” He rambles on and Ian just stares at him, he smiles in a way but his eyes look sad. Then he looks up suddenly.

“How old?” He asks.

“Seven and a terror.” He states.

“Has he ever been in a Limo?” Ian asks his eyes dancing In the excitement and in that moment Ian reminded Mickey of Yevgeny. All excited and full of life.

“Hold up…You want me to bring my kid to work?” Mickey asked again to clarify. “and you’ll pay me double?”

“Yes.  You can even take the limo, and drive him around, then come back here and hang out.”

“No offense…but I’m not bringing my kid here.”

“Offence taken. Somethin wrong with my house?” Ian asked eyeing him and dropping down on the couch after making him some popcorn and flipping channels while Mickey just stared at him.

“I don’t know how much you know about kids, especially my kid, but he’d probably break something that I cant pay for, and seriously…there is nothing wrong with your house…its very…big and all, but there is nothing to entertain my kid with.” Mickey laughed and Ian looked at him.

“I’ll have you know I designed this house myself,  ok I’ll make you a deal. Number one…I'm not gonna make you pay for something he breaks. And second I will give you a tour, if at the end of said tour you aren’t impressed by my amazing house and all its hidden treasures, then I will pay for you to take your kid somewhere cooler than my house.” Ian offered and Mickey laughed. This guy really didn’t want to call the car service tomorrow. 

 

“Alright. Tour away.” Mickey said, his mind going back to the phrase ‘hidden treasures’, He sure would like to know about a hidden treasure but it had nothing to do with the house.

\--

Mickey had to hand it to the man. He knew how to give a tour. He started with all the boring as fuck richy rich rooms. The kind of rooms you’d expect in a house like this.  Formal dining room, kitchen, formal living room, blah blah blah. Even showed off a couple of his nice as fuck guest rooms. Not like Mickey was actually going to take Ian up on his offer to pay for him to take yev somewhere, but he was kinda curious what the man would offer. He did find himself watching Ian’s ass as they walked down the hall. And back through the living room, they started in, Ian pointed to the hallway he had come from where his office was. 

“and now the real tour,” Ian said smiling brightly. “Everything beyond this nobody goes into without permission, I built this part of the house for me really.”  Mickey stared at him, he expected an office and a bedroom but then what was Ian so excited about?  “oh and if my family ever asks, the only thing back there is an office and a bedroom. If they see this, they’ll never leave man.”  He said after he quickly had shown off his office and his extremely large bedroom, which they didn’t actually walk into, but Mickey could see from the hallway that that bedroom was bigger than his apartment he was sure.  But they kept walking to a stairwell, and Ian put in a code before opening the door to walk down.

“Is this where you murder me?” Mickey asked jokingly.

“Nah then id have to find a new driver. And that’s a fucking headache.”

\--

Mickey gasped, literally gasped at what he was looking at. It was like a fucking arcade down there.  Bowling alley, arcade games, video games, it was like a fucking heaven.

“Willing to admit defeat?” Ian asked laughing. Mickey didn’t know if he was talking about the fact that he had been completely wrong about the house or the fact that Ian and he were currently playing a fighting game…that wasn’t even fucking released yet.

“Fuck off,” Mickey said looking at the huge television screen that covered the wall.

“I will own you!”  and that phrase makes Mickey lose. He cant help it, his mind went to the pool table sitting in the center of the room and exactly how Ian could own him.  He shook his head.

“Alright, I need to get going. I’ll be here in the morning. Thanks for this. It was fun.” Mickey said shifting.

“yeah.It was. We should…play again sometime. It’s usually just me down here.” He said softly and Mickey can't help himself.

“Playing with yourself huh? I hear that can become a problem.” Then he rushed out before he could even see the shocked look on Ian’s face.

 

The Day was a blast. Mickey couldn’t help but smile brightly at how excited his son was. First with the Limo ride, in which Ian insisted that Yev sits in the back with him, and he could watch the tv screen. Ian was good with him, amazing in fact it was astonishing that Ian didn’t have kids of his own. He was obviously built to be around children. It was also nice seeing Ian like that, his all-business attitude was gone around Yev and he was playful and kind, it shown in his eyes.  After that, and a lot of dirty looks from Jenny before she left, he and Yev made their way down to the game room, which Ian gave him the code for and spent the day having fun before Yev tired out and Mickey brought him upstairs and he fell asleep on the couch. He was just relaxing and waiting for Ian to call when he fell asleep himself.

 

He was woken up by Ian’s voice from the other room and he jumped up and grabbed for his phone. He must have missed his call, he rushed to find Ian and apologize.

 

“Fiona…I can’t make it tonight…I um…I have a date…yeah, that’s right a date. I’ll be there next week.”  Ian rushed off the phone and looked up at Mickey who was standing at the door looking tired and apologetic.

 

“Man…I’m so sorry, I passed out with Yev and I must have missed your call.”

 

“You didn’t,” Ian said smiling.  “I didn’t call, I made my way home on my own. Didn’t want to interrupt.  Looks like you tired him out.”  Ian chuckled.

  
“yeah. He had a blast.  Thanks.  I’ll wake him up and we’ll head out.”

 

“Nah, let him sleep. We can put him in a guest room, I have the perfect one.  Unless you have to get him back to his mom.” Ian offers and Mickey considers this, and he nods, picking his son up and following Ian into a room, that looks like a kids room.

 

“Used to be my little brothers when he stayed with me until he and I quote became too adult.” Ian laughs and leads Mickey out of the room to the side to a huge theater style room.

\--

 

Ian and Mickey sit and watch a movie for a while, and chat idly here and there.  “So, what’s the story? The ex and the son…when you mention her…it seems…tense.” Ian starts. Mickey tilts his head, not that he minds being asked about the bitch usually but this is his boss, his boss who he isn’t supposed to be hanging out with or having conversations about his personal life.

 

“No personal information remember?” he asks smirking and Ian laughs. Not just any laugh but there was something about the lighthearted smile that went along with it that highlighted his entire face.

 

“Ah, I see Jenny gave her speech then.  She’s harmless ya know?” Ian says playfully causing Mickey to snort.

  
“Satans Lover is harmless? Doubtful.”  He quips.

 

“Protective yes, but harmless.”

 

“Doesn’t mean she has to look at me like that.  I mean I get it, I don’t belong here.” He says shrugging.

 

“And I do?” Ian lets out a bellow of a laugh. “You do know I grew up like around the corner from you right?” Mickey remembers what Debbie said yesterday but he hadn’t thought much about it.

 

“and you got out.” Mickey states matter of factly.

 

“Yes, with a little hard work and a lot of dumb luck. Doesn’t mean I don’t know what its like to think…you don’t belong. Still, do.” Ian shrugs.  “if you don’t want to tell me about your life, that’s your choice…however ill give you a free pass to know anything you want.”   Mickey kind of likes that idea.

 

“Alright no specifics but the basis is,  Svet and I got married because of the kid, due to circumstances that I could not control at the time, and she’s a bitch, but it was fine until it wasn’t.  But it still worked for a while,  You know the co-parenting shit until she met some rich asshole and decided that I'm not good enough for my own son, and now she has a high powered lawyer, and I have to walk a fine line so I can even see him.”  He says sighing. He didn’t need to tell his boss the details of how his son was made, or any of the other shit.

 

“and you have a lawyer?” Ian asks quietly.

 

“A shitty one, yeah. Still, cost an arm and a leg.”  He says. “I love my son, I didn’t always, I couldn’t even look at him at first, but now I love him. I will do anything I can to have him.”

 

“Even drive a rich asshole around?”  Ian jokes and Mickey flips him off.  “Well you are a good dad, and you deserve your son.  Who is her lawyer?” Ian asks.

 

“I don’t know man…Some asshole, Jasper something or another.”  He says groaning.

 

“Jasper Jones?”  Mickey nods at the name as it clicks.

 

“he’s good…” Ian says slowly.

 

“So I’m fucked. Good to know. And I’m stuck with some lowlife…Nichols.” And Ian snorts.

 

“Oh no…as in Jason Nichols? I haven’t formally met him, but I’ve heard of him. You know…if you need a recommendation…I know some people.” Ian offers.

 

“Nah, it’s ok. I couldn’t afford your people.”   Ian smiles but gets up to look through the table in the corner and hands Mickey a card.

 

“Family law isn’t my thing, I mean I’m good at it, but if you want to win against Jasper, you need her.   Give her a call tomorrow morning. Trust me. I’ll shoot her a text.”

 

“Can I afford her.”

 

“Probably not. But we’ll work something out.”  Mickey glares at him.  “Not a handout. More like a payment plan. She’s a good friend. And she hates Jasper. Trust me.”

 

“Thanks, man. Really Thank you.” He says astonished at how nice Ian is being to him.

 

“No problem. Now I do believe I promised to tell you something personal.  So what do you want to know?” Ian offers.

 

“I don’t know. Whatever you want to tell me, but it better not be anything stupid. Something you don’t usually tell people.”   Ian seems to contemplate.

 

“Umm. I hate people.” He says knowing it'll piss Mickey off because that wasn’t personal.

 

“No shit jackass…that’s not good enough.”

 

“Alright fine. I’m Gay and Bi-polar.”  He says simply. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was.  Mickey briefly heard the bipolar part but the Gay part kept ringing in his ears. Ian was gay, his sexy as all fuck boss was gay…

 

“That bothers you?” He asks looking at Mickey. Remembering he wasn’t talking to a regular guy he was getting to know, this was his employee. 

 

“Which part?  The bi-whatever…or?”

 

“Either.  Bi-polar, it’s a mental disorder. I take medication for. The gay part is pretty self-explanatory, I fuck dudes. If that makes you uncomfortable…I can assure you, It won't be an issue. I haven’t had a date in a long long fucking time.” He laughs and Mickey kind of does too. Except now he is sitting closer to Ian than he remembers.

 

“You fucking dudes doesn’t make me uncomfortable in the way your thinking. No dates? Like no dates or no ‘dates’?” He asks and Ian is staring at his lips now, they are both getting closer, so close and then…

 

“Dad?” Yevs voice filters the air and they jump apart, as Mickey goes to find his son in the room next to them.   He comes back out with his son in his arms after a while.  He says goodnight to Ian before heading out of the house.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Mickey would kill to be driving the limo today. He really would because at least that way, Ian would be further away. Maybe even impossible to see. But no, as luck would have it, ian had errands to run today, so the car he was drivng was a small semi-normal Chevy cavlleer, which at first didn’t make much sense until he saw that most of the places ian had to go today were towards the southsde. Mickey didn't quite understand why Ian didn’t just drive himself, but he supposed when you had money, and you didn’t have to drive yourself, you didn’t. 

 

So here he was staring at Ian who was sitting in the backseat, looking at him through the rearview mirror.  All he could keep picturing was how close they had been the night before. How close he had been to leaning in and kissing his boss.  This was bad, really bad.  He needed this job, he did not need to mess this job up with his attraction to his boss. Said boss who had helped him get a new lawyer, who he had called this morning, and had a meeting with later this week. A boss who was the only reason he had legitimate work.  He couldn’t…could he?  But then why did Ian have to look so damn sexy.  He wasn’t even all dressed up but after all, Ian dressed down did things to Mickey. Things that could get Mickey in a hell of a lot of trouble.

 

\--

 

Mickey took a breath as they pulled up to the house on Wallace street. Ian went to get out and leaned into the window. Well fuck.

 

“I’ll be right back. Almost done for the day.” Ian said in a low and sexy fucking voice leaving Mickey just nodding.  Once Ian was gone into the house, he took a deep breath and stepped out off the car to smoke a cigarette.  He needed this day to be over before he bent himself over the hood of the car, and begged Ian to make him scream.

\--

By the time Ian came back out, Mickey had let his mind take him away over and over and over again, he was leaned up against the car smoking another cigarette. At this rate, he was going to have to rush home for one hell of a cold shower.

 

“Sorry, that took so long. You can take me home now.” Ian said, so close again, and the tone of his voice and his choice of words.

 

“Seriously? You’re killing me, man.” He said and got into the car, and Ian chuckled as they drove down the street. 

 

“Stop the car please,” Ian said and Mickey looked around, they weren’t to his house yet, there was still a good drive to go, he turned his head to the mirror, to see Ian’s playful yet pouty eyes looking at him. Begging him to pull over, so he did as he was told.

Well, that was a bad idea.  Within seconds, Ian was leaned over the seat, pulling Mickey’s lips to his. Claiming his lips, forcefully.

 

“Fuck,” Mickey spoke because one touch, that’s all it took, and he couldn’t stop. He found himself crawling over the seats, to be closer to Ian. To be in his grasp, to feel his hands all over him. They sat in the backseat for what seemed like days, before Ian pulled back, eyes full of lust.

“We can’t do this,” Ian said and Mickey nodded. Damnit.  He climbed back over the seat. and started to drive, as they pulled up to the front of the house.

 

“I’m going to say something completely unprofessional right now. But considering what just happened…”

 

“Go ahead,” Mickey said sadly. He really wanted Ian right now. So much right now.

 

“I’m going to go into that house, and go into my bedroom and get naked.  One of two things can happen. You can park the car, get your own and go home. And I will lay on my bed imagining what it would be like to be with you and cum hard with your name on my lips. But I won't hit on you again, as much as I want to.  Or…You can park the car and come up to my room and let me do all the things I want to do to you…so many things.”  Ian said and got out of the car and went into his house.

 

Oh like that was a fucking choice. Mickey was in so much trouble. But it didn’t matter, there was no stopping him from walking into that house, no way he was missing the view of seeing Ian Gallagher, laying on his bed naked, stroking himself, waiting for him to show up.  Like there was ever any question.

\--

Mickey woke up in an overly large bed, entirely wrapped up in a very sexy, very naked Ian Gallagher. The night before had been amazing, all four times. His body hurt in that satisfying way that only your body could when you had spent the night wrapped up in another person. Not just any person but Ian…His eyes flew open as Ian moved. He didn’t know what time it was, but he knew it was too early to function, even though he should probably go home and shower before he came back to work…here. But that wasn't what was happening right now.  Right now Ian was kissing and licking his way down Mickey ’s body, finally landing to his destination, licking at Mickey’s already hard cock.  Mickey moaned out, his hand flew to ians hair, entwining his fingers in the ginger locks.   It wasn’t long until Ian was moving back up his body and claiming his lips with his own. While using his hand to spread Mickey’s legs open for him.

“fuck.” Mickey let out as Ian entered him once again. It felt so good to have Ian inside of him, moving slowly at first, he braced himself for what he knew was coming. If last night was any indication. It wasn’t long until Mickey was a mess underneath Ian, and that’s when it happened. Ian picked Mickey up off the bed, while they were still attached, Mickey wasn’t one who liked to be picked up but fuck if it wasn’t hot as fuck the way Ian’s body moved around the room while fucking into Mickey. Finally settling on the perfect spot it seemed against the wall.

“Grab the bar.” He says and Mickey looks up to see the pull bar, he does as he’s told, and is soon screaming out as Ian is fucking him hard and fast until they both collapse onto the floor, still connected.

 

“So close.” Mickey pants and ian keeps moving, slower now, hitting all the right places. Wrapping themselves together, connecting their lips as they edge closer and closer to release.

\--

 

“Hungry?” Ian asks as they come out of the shower...shower in which they had to wash themselves twice…

 

“Yes. But I’m a little late for work ya know?” Mickey says looking at ian who just laughs.

“OH yeah, I called your boss, he said he’s taking the morning off…for some much-needed R and R, so…breakfast?” Ian says.

They make their way downstairs, laughing and flirting until Mickey is stopped in his tracks. Jenny is standing in the kitchen, with coffee in her hand. And happy bubble popped.

“Morning Jenny.”

“Mornin Ian. Mickey.” She says rubbing her eyes. Had she slept here? did she live there?  He kind of liked her better half awake she was nicer.

“Everything gets settled at home?” Ian asked nicely.

“Yes. Thank You.” She says. Ian looks over at Mickey and waves for him to sit down. 

“I’m about to make Mickey and I breakfast. Would you like something before you head home?”

“Home? Sir?” She asks.

“Oh yes, I forgot. I canceled all my meetings, so you can have today off today.”  She suddenly seemed alert and awake and she eyed Ian.

“Ian…” Her tone changed to a warning.

“Don’t Ian me…” He said.

“Oh no, you just gave me the day off. I’m not your assistant right now.  Ian Gallagher. IS everything ok?  And I have the day off..where are you going?” she asked. The tone turned practically motherly almost. Which was funny since she was probably Ian’s age.

“Everything is fine. I’m not going anywhere today.” He said smiling as he rummaged through his pans. “Everyone is getting the day off today. Enjoy it. Go annoy that husband of yours.”

“If everyone has the day off…why is he here?” She said looking confused, she obviously hadn’t caught that Mickey was sitting there in Ian’s clothes, or that he had stayed the night, but Mickey just sat back and waited for her to figure it out.

“He is my guest today. As long as he wants to stay.” Ian says smiling and Mickey raises an eyebrow.

They go back and forth for a while before Mickey has had enough.  “He’s telling you that he plans on getting me naked as soon as you leave,” Mickey speaks up and Ian busts up laughing.

 

“Mickey!” He says and he expects Jenny to look horrified. Maybe she doesn’t because its something that Ian does with certain employees, maybe he isn’t the only one. That thought kind of pisses Mickey off for a moment.

“I know what he’s saying. I speak fluent Ian Gallagher.” She says and Ian rolls his eyes.

“More like nothing surprises her. She is married to a manwhore..” and he laughs. Mickey is beyond confused.

“ex-manwhore. You’re one to talk Ian Gallagher, Don’t forget I know how you paid for law school.” 

“Hey! I was not a whore, I was a dancer. Go away now. Tell Lip I will see him tomorrow” He says placing a plate in front of Mickey. “Mickey was right, as soon as I eat, I plan on getting him naked all over this house, so unless you want to watch…”  She rolled her eyes at him and Mickey didn’t know what it was that was different about her but something was.

She had gotten up to walk out of the room,  and she stopped and leaned over. “I’m not always a bitch ya know? I love him, I protect him, people take advantage.  Take care of him, he likes you.”  She says as she walks out of the room.

 

“She confuses me,” Mickey says and Ian laughs.

“She’s not all bad ya know?  As my advisor and assistant, she’s a hardass. But as my sister in law, she’s pretty bad ass, if you don’t count her shit taste in men.”   Mickey laughed.

“She’s family,”  Mickey said and Ian nodded. 

“Not enough about all of that, you done eating yet?  I'm having some major separation anxiety right now.” Ian says.

“are you going to say something corny? Because if you are, please keep your mouth shut, and take your clothes off.  I was thinking…since I was given the day off…I always wanted to play Call of Duty while getting a blow job. You Game?” He asked standing up.

“that can be arranged, if you laying on my pool table spread eagle, laid out for me,  is also an option,” Ian said making Mickey’s dick twitch.

 

They had made it as far as the stairway the first time,  it wasn’t until after lunch that they actually worked out that pool table idea. So many ideas along the way.

And It was on the couch in the game room that they would find themselves later that night, playing video games and making out like teenagers, that Ian was really happy that he had met Mickey Milkovich.


	2. Drive Me Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey wants a new job...Ian likes Mickey being his employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! its me again! I know it's been forever. Anyway. here is the sequel to drive me crazy. 
> 
> I have a lot coming up. I know it takes forever sometimes, but I promise I'm not abandoning anything. 
> 
> However at the same time. I am no longer taking prompts for the moment. I don't know if I will start again. I do know that I will be working on all my prompts and finishing any ongoing fics for the moment. When I am done with all of those I will make a decision on the future of my fanfic writing and prompts. 
> 
> For now. Enjoy!!! There is plenty to come.

Drive me Crazy (Sequel) 

 

Ian wakes up feeling the heat from the sunshine beating into his bedroom window. He stretched out, smiling brightly as he felt the strong arms of his boyfriend clinging to him. It was a rare occasion when Mickey slept like this.  When he even agreed to sleep over at Ian’s house that is. Ian loved every moment of it.  He opened one of his eyes to take in the sight of Mickey sleeping soundly and closed his eye back to relax at this moment. Getting up wasn’t something he wanted to do. Work could wait, he just wanted to enjoy this. He had been steadily enjoying every moment he had been able to share with Mickey in the past few months.

“I can hear you thinking,” Mickey grumbled through his sleep filled voice.

“Not thinking. Just enjoying.” Ian murmured pulling Mickey closer to him, nuzzling into his neck.

“I have to work.” Mickey tried but Ian let out a low bellowed laugh and opened his eyes, wrapping himself from his boyfriend and started to kiss down his neck.

“I do believe, your boss is making a late morning of it. You have time.”  For this exact reason, Mickey had been desperately trying to think of a job he could take on to replace his current one. Not that he didn’t love lazy mornings with Ian. The ability to not have to rush to work, especially on the nights that he spent with Ian. However, in recent months, Mickey had discovered he hated being paid to drive his boyfriend around. He often thought about how it must look to the people around Ian. Never one to care about what anybody thought but somehow the more time that passed, the more he wanted to give no reason for anyone to doubt how he was starting to feel about the man that was currently kissing his way down his chest.

“Ian…We talked about this.” He tried to stay serious but Ian’s little bites on his inner thighs left him breathless.

“And if you worked for someone other than me…and your boss called to tell you to come in later. What would you be doing?” Ian inquired.  Mickey rolled his eyes. They both knew the answer to that.

 

Mickey fiddled with his phone after dropping Ian off at the office. Something had to be done. He enjoyed his time with his boyfriend…he no longer wished to mix business and pleasure. He just wanted to build a life with Ian. The thought alone seemed foreign to him but it was what it was. He wanted a future, not as Ian’s employee who he also had relations with, but far beyond that. To get to that point, he needed some outside advice. He mulled over who to call, who he could confide in, to get some reasonable advice.  He sighed knowing exactly who he would call but didn’t really want to go there.

 

Jenny looked up from the kitchen counter as Mickey made his way into the house. He looked stressed and freaked out. She couldn’t help but chuckle. They had come along way in the months since Mickey and Ian had become official, but she knew she wasn’t his favorite person. She was quite fine with that. A little intimidation never hurt anyone.

“What’s up?” She asked, edging him to get to the point before she was late for her meeting with Ian.

She watched as he shuffled his feet, obviously uncomfortable to talk to her about whatever was weighing on his mind. She considered pushing him along but decided to wait for him to come around.

“I…well I have been thinking of jobs recently. Not that I don’t love mine and all…” He shifted and she understood. Ian had mentioned that Mickey wanted to change jobs, he didn’t seem to understand it, he was happy with how things were but she more than understood not wanting to work under your significant other. Or even with even. Her and Lip had worked together once, a long time ago…She had once felt the same way Mickey did about this.  Maybe in a different way, but she understood the feelings all too well.

“And you want me to convince Ian it’s a good idea?” she inquired. After all why else would he call on her for advice but to use her knowledge of Ian’s reactions to situations?

“No.” He stated simply. She eyed him curiously.   “I can talk to my boyfriend about my decision, it’s just there was an offer for a job…an offer I’m not sure if it is legit…before I talk to Ian…” He glanced around the room.

“Oh…Okay. I can look into whoever it Is for you.” She said softly. He pulled out a card and handed it to her.

“This is the company. They offered me an entry-level position. It’s some office bullshit or something. I don’t know why they’d want me though. I’m a driver, maybe some construction…but office work?” He seemed genuinely confused and she looked down at the card and her eyes grew wide.

 

“Carson…offered you a job?” She asked silently.

 

“is he a creep? Someone trying to stick it to Ian or something?” he asked. He obviously didn’t think the offer was legit and was looking for a reason that it couldn’t possibly be a real opportunity for him. She shook her head.

“The company is legit. Ian has nothing against them.” She said without giving anything away. She needed to speak to Ian.

 

Ian sat in his office finishing up his end of the day meeting with Jenny. He watched her shifty eyes watching him. Something was obviously on her mind. Something she wasn’t willing to speak of.  He had tried to let it go all day but there was something. Jenny was never afraid to say anything, and he knew she wasn’t exactly afraid now, but she was anxious. If she planned on voicing some grievance about his personal life, he would just have to tell her to mind her own business. She may be his sister-in-law…but she had no right to…He watched as she let her hair fall down her shoulders and slowly started braiding her hair off to the side…the way he knew his brother loved when she did.

“Are we done for the day?” she asked biting her lip.

“This the part where I tell you we are? So you can tell me as my sister-in-law and not my employee whatever is on your mind?” he asked.  She glared at him and said nothing for a long moment.

“Is that a yes Ian?”

“Go ahead…but if this is some complaint about Mickey…”  Her head whipped up, she had to grab her hair and finish it quickly. It was definitely concerning Mickey. “Did he walk around in his underwear or something when you deemed him to be on the clock or some shit?” he asked.

“Now Ian Gallagher, you know me better than that.  First of all, that kind of complaint would be a business complaint. Not a personal one. And second of all, back off. I am not here to complain about your boyfriend. I have no problems with Mickey on a personal level.”  She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.  He just motioned for her to go on.

“I am sure you are aware, that Mickey is looking for a job change.” She said eyeing him. He nodded.

“I told him it was unnecessary. I don’t see a problem.”

“You wouldn’t.” she huffed/

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he grumbled.

“Ian…he is your boyfriend, he just wants to be your boyfriend. You ass. He wants to build a relationship with you. Without the boss shit. He likes you. I understand it. Why do you think I left the company…working under your brother. Not that it wasn’t hot that he was all sexy in his lap building shit…but I am his equal at home, I refused to be anything but.”  He nodded at her.  

“Ok. You made your point.” He said nodding. He knew all of this, sure he would miss Mickey driving him around, and working for him. But he had known this was coming. He didn’t have to like it but he was growing to accept it.

“Not my point. He had an offer. He called me to ask If they were legit before talking to you. But I assume you already know that”  He looked at her tilting his head.

“What are you on about?” she seemed determined that he would know…she slid the card across the desk at him. Carson.

“What kind of job?” he asked. 

“You really don’t know?” She asked curiously. It was then that he realized why she had been looking at him like that all evening. She thought he had made the call.

  
“I won’t lie. I had considered doing what you're obviously accusing me of. But no I didn’t call over there. I thought about it…like I said. However, Mickey would be angry at me if I did that without talking to him. He wants to do this on his own. I know that. I thought about offering to make some calls for him even…but I know what he will say. The only calls from me he might accept is for a driver job…since as his current employer would be a boss recommendation and not a boyfriend one.  I kind of like getting laid on a regular basis. And that sexy man holds a grudge.” He explained himself. Thinking about Carson and what kind of job he could have been offered.

“Ok. Someone had to call though right? I don’t know the job but its some kind of office work. Entry level. Don’t look at me like that Gallagher. He’s more than capable but if he didn’t apply…someone called them.”  She was right. Of course, she was. Mickey wouldn’t have put in for an office job, and Carson was a family business. Someone called…but if he didn’t and Jenny didn’t. There was only one person that worked there still that might have…

 

“Call your husband.” He stated.

“You think this was Lip?”

“No.” He said. “He doesn’t work there anymore, and although he’s close with Carson…obviously…he wouldn’t call in a favor like that…not personally anyway.”

“But he might feel like he owed it to you to make sure it was offered since you gave me this job.” She said understanding. Her husband very well would do something like that.   She watched as he picked up his own phone.  They both knew they had to find out who had put Mickey up for the job before Mickey accepted the offer and found out the connection himself. 

 

He hadn’t lied when he said he had considered it, or that he wanted to keep getting laid. The truth was however, he loved that Mickey liked to find his way on his own without any help from him. Now he had to figure out how to convince Mickey he deserved this opportunity. Which also meant giving up his stance on keeping his boyfriend on as his driver. He sighed. He was hoping to milk at least a few more weeks of that relaxation before having to hire someone.

 

 

Mickey paced the apartment thinking of a way to bring up the topic to Ian, he stopped in his tracks when he received the text that Ian was ready for him. He took a deep breath and went to grab the car and make his way to Ian’s office. Ian was all business when he got in, he looked tired, and a little distracted. He would have him to himself as his boyfriend soon. This was another reason he wanted things to change. He wanted to welcome his boyfriend home, not worry about the lines that needed to be drawn in the sand between business and pleasure.

 

“Pull over please,” Ian said rubbing his temples. Mickey did as he was told and turned towards the back seat looking at Ian. Something was up.

 

“What’s going on?” Mickey asked.

“Come here please,” Ian said. Mickey searched Ian’s face for a hint that he was looking to have a quicky in the car or what was going on but nothing was there. He just looked tired and frustrated.  He didn’t argue, he just got out and came around the other side of the car and got in the back.

“What is it?”

“Take your employee hat off, I need the boyfriend Mickey for a minute.” Ian simply stated and Mickey nodded at him.

“What is it?” he repeated more softly looking at Ian.

“I talked to Jenny,” Ian said. He had planned on waiting until he got home but he just needed home to be their haven. He wanted to take Mickey to bed when they got home. Not have this conversation.

“Ian…I know you don’t want to consider…” Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey’s jaw.

“I don’t. You’re right. I like having you with me every minute that I can. I like getting in the car knowing you're the one going to be in the car. That I don’t have to wait until I get home to relax. I could always drive myself…but I'm usually still doing business when I get in the car…But I understand…you want us to move forward…it’s not that you’re sick of me…it’s that you want us to be a different kind of us. I get it.” He said sadly, still not liking it.

“Are we going to be ok if I take this job?” He asked.

“Are you taking it because you just want out of this one? Or do your really want that job?” he had to ask before he said this, he had to.

“I want it.” Was all Mickey could say. “I don’t know how I got it, I really don’t but I do want it.”  Ian took a deep breath. He kissed his boyfriend before he spoke.

“Keep that in mind before I say this.” He said biting his lip.

“what?” He asked, then he took in Ian’s nervous expression. “you did this?” He said moving away only slightly. Ian got him the job?

“no,” Ian said sighing. “I didn’t call Carson. I thought about it but I didn’t think you’d want me to…so No I didn’t call. And I am not the reason you got the job in the end but I am the reason they called you.” He rubbed his hand through his hair.

“What? I don’t understand.” 

“I…I had nothing to do with this Mickey. But I need you to know…I called today to find out…I didn’t want you upset at me…I just needed to know…” Mickey grabbed his face and looked into his eyes to calm him down.

“Tell me.”

“My sister…she works for Carson. She likes you…no Debbie…she fucking adores you.”

“Debbie did this for me?” he asked.

“She asked Carson to just look at your resume…she found it on the desk by the computer last week…she took it to him. She told him who you were…and that you were amazing and all of that. That’s all she did. He called on his own…but…Carson…you should know he’s…” He paused for a minute before saying the last words… “He is Jenny’s father.”

“W…what?” he asked backing up closer to the door of the car.

“Listen…he’s not into giving jobs as favors. He doesn’t do that. He looked at the resume as a favor to Debbie…and because he loves Lip. You didn’t get the job because of our relationship and if you take it, I won't have any say over your job or your duties. I won't be your boss. Carson is a fair boss but he is tough. He will expect just as much of you as he would any employee babe. From what Debbie said, you wouldn’t even be on the same floor as her. You would be on your own…like you want..” He tried to explain before his boyfriend dashed out of the car.

 

“Why didn’t you wait until we got to your house to tell me?” he asked.

“I…I have very specific things I want to do with you at home…This is a conversation I’d like to work out before we walk through that door.”

“You want me to get over it before we get home so you can get laid? Is that it?” Mickey said shaking his head. “too bad I'm driving you home.” He said before saying anything else and getting out and back into his seat driving towards the house. He sighed as Mickey drove. Not a word was spoken. Great, he fucked that up too. He was going to have to yell at his sister for not giving him a heads up about this.

 

 

Mickey walked in the house after Ian who walked in the house slowly to start off with. He was disappointed, he could read Ian better than he could read himself sometimes.

“I’ll go change and we can talk. I’ll meet you in the living room.” Ian said slowly. He didn’t offer to have the talk in his bedroom. Mickey knew that Ian wasn’t willing to do that. He didn’t even want to have the conversation in his house. He wanted to make love in there, not fight about a job. That was alright he nodded at Ian and sat on the couch watching him walk down the hallway and close the door behind him before he shrugged and made his way down the hallway. Ian was in his closet grabbing comfortable clothes, not paying attention. Mickey undressed and laid in the bed waiting for his boyfriend to notice him. 

Ian dropped his clothes in the hamper and came out into his room in his boxers holding his sweats. He shook his head, trying to find the right words to go out there and say to Mickey to make this okay for them. To convince him that he really was just trying to keep this house their happy place. He didn’t even need to make love to his boyfriend…okay he did but he wouldn’t. He would just hold him, tell Mickey he just wanted to be with him. He had never felt this way about anybody. Losing Mickey wasn’t an option he was willing to consider. He looked up as he went to place his clothes on the bed and begin to get dressed when his eyes landed on familiar blue ones.

 

Mickey was sitting on top of his comforter…wearing nothing at all, just casually laying there with his arms propped behind his head.  “Mick?” he asked.

“Why do you have clothes on? I thought you wanted to fuck me into submission?” Mickey said as if he hadn’t just driven him home in silence.

“W…what?” Ian asked confused as all fuck.

 

“well mr.gallagher. I am officially giving you my resignation. I would like to discuss the terms of my severance package.” He said in a low seductive voice leaning over to reach into the bedside table, pulling out his lube and reaching down to open himself up. Ian sucked in a breath.

 

“I believe a mind-blowing orgasm should take care of it. Wouldn’t you say?” Mickey asked spreading his legs wider and panting. Ian finally found his mind, and pulled his boxers off, moving to Mickey.

 

“You aren’t mad?” he asked.

 

“frustrated…yes. Mad at you? No.  If you don’t hurry up and get inside me, I’m going to be fucking pissed…”  Ian didn’t have to be told again, he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, lining up to enter him. Feeling him clench around him he moved slowly, just taking the time to take in his boyfriend.

“F..aster.” Mickey panted at him.

 

“Beg,” Ian grunted lowly, needing to hear his boyfriend want him, need him.

 

“Fuck…” Mickey stalled and Ian moved slowly, grazing the perfect spot.  “Ian…”

“Beg me, Mickey, tell me what you want me to do to you. Out there I am your boss for another two weeks…inside here, you tell me what you want, and you get it.”

“Fuck me…hard and fast….Please, Ian…Touch me, fuck me…Make it so good I can't think straight. “  Ian moaned at the words and started pounding into Mickey just the way he asked him to. He slid his hand over Mickey’s erect cock and worked it as he fucked him deep and fast and hard.  He kept his orgasm at bay as long as he could. 

  
“Please get there Mick…I can't hold it back anymore.” He panted at his boyfriend who just smiled brightly.

 

“You drive me crazy…so fucking crazy….So close. Just a few more….fuck right there.” He knew when Mickey was ready, his legs wrapped around Ian’s body as they melted into each other cuming together and collapsing against each other on the bed. 

Ian pulled Mickey closely to him, not bothering yet to clean up. He had no urge to move.

 

  
“How was that for a severance package Mick?” He asked and Mickey chuckled deeply.

“It was a start. You have a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of each update, there will be a next up portion. So that if you need to re-read what's coming up while I'm writing you're more than welcome to. ;) If there's anyone out there still reading. :P 
> 
> Next UP: Inescapable Current, next chapter of that coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are taken on tumblr (MysticallyGallavich) , oh and come talk to me, anywhere, here, fb, you know all that good stuff. :P 
> 
> and a special thanks to my sinister crazy af gallavich sister, Ela. For always listening to me rant about anything and everything. :PP


End file.
